Michelle Wexler
)]] Name: Michelle Wexler Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Girl Scouts, Sea Scouts, swim team, science fiction television and literature, comic books, caring for her pets, physiology study Appearance: Michelle is best described as cute. She has an appealing face and body that comes across as very sweet. She has naturally lighter skin that tans to golden brown in spring and summer from her time outdoors. She stands at 5’6’’ and weighs a healthy 145 pounds. Her chest is somewhat small, especially when compared to her sister, and she’s slightly self-conscious about it. She has toned muscles from exercise but is rather hippy, something she is also self-conscious about. Her eyes are light brown, her cheeks are rosy, she has a slightly larger than average sized nose, but not too much larger and shapely lips that form a cupid’s bow. She has light brown hair that lightens to a honey brown color in the summer that falls down in loose curls to a few inches past her chest. Michelle’s style is laid back and comfortable. She almost always wears flip flops, sometimes not wearing shoes at all, which gets her in trouble if a teacher or school security should notice. She favors tank tops and band t-shirts and wears inexpensive jeans that are slightly saggy, meaning the cuffs drag on the floor when she walks and end up getting ripped and shredded. On the day of abduction Michelle was wearing blue and white flip flops with a bubble pattern on them, her old jeans with a rip in one knee and another rip on her bottom, covered by a butterfly patch, a black Nirvana t-shirt, a red hoodie and many friendship bracelets on both wrists. Biography: Michelle Wexler was born the youngest of four children to Elizabeth and Joshua on June 4th. Her three older siblings are Andrea, ten years her senior, Robert, seven years her senior and Matthew, four years her senior. Her mother and father separated when she was only five years old, but never actually divorced. Her mother, Elizabeth, works as a massage therapist and her father is a science professor and medical researcher at University of California, Berkley. Currently her eldest sister is a graduate student in psychology at the University of Berkley and lives with their father. Her eldest brother is an artist in New York and Mathew studies physics at the University of Michigan. Michelle and all the other siblings grew up with their mother, all choosing to leave or live with their father after graduation from high school. Michelle loves her father, but is unable to see him much due to the distance. She would much prefer to live with him, but he tells her that he’s much too busy with his work to be able to raise her. Until she was 14, Michelle had around at least one sibling, becoming very close to her older sister and her brother Matthew in particular. Michelle’s older sister was widely looked up to in their small community and Michelle emulates her, becoming a Girl Scout like she was and staying on even to this day as a senior Girl Scout. Now that Matthew has left the house, she and her mother are the only human occupants of their home. Michelle lives in what would be considered a nice middle class home, except her mother is a terrible hoarder. There are piles of junk, trash, old mail and all sorts of things strewn all about the house. Michelle has since given up trying to maintain the house on her own and spends most of her time at home in her room, the one neat area of the house. Michelle is constantly telling her mother to seek help for her hoarding, but her mother refuses to admit there is a problem, always saying that she will clean the house "this weekend." It frustrates Michelle to no end and she keeps her room nice to prove to herself that she won't ever become messy like her mother. When Michelle was a little girl and Robert was a teenager, he had a job after school at a pet shop. Robert was in the habit of bringing all sorts of animals home from work and from there, Michelle developed her love of animals. She went so far in her fondness for them that at age twelve she became a vegetarian, saying that she won’t eat anything that has a face. On the few times a year she drives down to visit her father, he teases her, trying to convince her that pizzas once had faces. Michelle has accumulated many pets over the years. She has a small cat her brother found in a parking garage one day and gave to her named Napoleon, a lab chow mix dog named Spartacus, a cat that her brother brought home from the pet store named Mr. Kitty who happens to be a diabetic cat, a toad named Pacman and some guppies. Michelle cares for the animals, not trusting her mother to do it. That includes having to chase Mr. Kitty around the house to try and keep him still for his insulin. The dog is quite old and so is allowed to wander the messy house, but she keeps her cat Napoleon, her fish and her frog in her neatly kept room and cleans up after her animals frequently. Mr. Kitty is kept in a now unoccupied room that was her brother Matthew's with access to the garden. For the most part, her mother does not interfere with parts of the house that Michelle maintains, that being her room and her brother's old room. As a child, her brother Matthew introduced Michelle to science fiction and comic books. Michelle loves science fiction authors and her favorite is Heinlein. She has a vast collection of silver age comic books and 80’s comic books passed down from her brother. She loves to watch Star Trek, Firefly and Battlestar Galactica and has a vibrating tribble toy in her room. Michelle is an optimist at heart and she latches on to science fiction's general trend to imagine different possible futures for humanity. She loves the simple morality of comic book heroes where there are heroes and villains and villains get their just desserts. It's for this reason possibly that her favorite comics have always been Superman comics. She will occasionally pick up a comic series at the local comic book store if it appeals to her, but she isn't a fan of deconstructions, parodies, satires or darker and grittier version of superheroes because she likes the sincerity of old super heroes. Michelle is aware that some issues in her collection are worth quite a bit and could help with her college fund, but could never sell them because she considers the collection to really belong to her siblings and sees it as simply being on loan to her. Michelle’s main extracurricular activities are Girl Scouts, Sea Scouts and her place on the swim team. Michelle has been a Girl Scout for 11 years and is well known at school for taking cookie orders in her classes when that time of year comes around and coming to school with armfuls of boxes for those who have ordered them. In Sea Scouts her competing events are swim, Morse code and cloud identification. Her squad usually places well among the local Sea Scouts. At school she is an excellent swimmer, having been on the varsity team since she was a sophomore. Her fastest event is the 100 yard backstroke, but due to the fact that she knows how to swim butterfly and it's a notoriously difficult stroke to swim, she often gets saddled racing the 100 yard butterfly as well. She swims butterfly and backstroke at school as well, including swimming the last leg of the 200 yard freestyle relay race. Her sister taught her to swim when she was younger and she grew up to find she has an aptitude for it and has been competing since she was 13. In her senior year she was made the captain of girl's swim. As previously mentioned, Michelle doesn’t get along with her mother very well. The hoarding is only one of several issues that Michelle takes with Elizabeth. Another reason that the children are all rather distant towards their mother is that she has a strong belief in Reiki energy healing and crystal healing over traditional western medicine. She believes in the strength of auras and in horoscopes as well. Michelle thinks this is ridiculous and has to fight every time she wants to go to a hospital or see a real doctor when she’s sick. When she isn’t at Girl Scouts, Sea Scouts, swim practice, school or sleeping, Michelle has an after school job at a local ice cream shop. Michelle’s mother spent a good few thousand dollars from her college fund on a large, quartz healing stone, so Michelle has resolved to save up her own separate college fund to make up the money. She applied for the job at the start of her sophomore year and has been working there since. It was at her job at the ice cream shop that she met Makatala their junior year of high school. She soon became enamored with Kam and they have been in a relationship ever since. Michelle doesn’t consider herself to be bisexual or a lesbian and doesn’t identify with any particular sexuality. She is very open about the relationship and feels that she loves Makatala and that is all that matters. Her mother is very accepting of her girlfriend, but Michelle doesn’t like to talk to her mother about personal matters, viewing her as unable to even take care of her own personal life, and has not introduced her mother to Kam. In school Michelle does well. She works very hard and gets mostly As with a few Bs in her classes. The Bs come mainly from chemistry and Spanish. She is always polite with teachers and prefers not to talk in class, suffering from a fear of public speaking. She has quite an interest in physiology. Michelle first became interested in patching up injured people during her years of first aid with her Girl Scout troupe. As a clumsy person herself the lessons were useful, but she found she had a real knack for first aid and liked that it was an activity where she could help people in emergency situations. Currently Michelle is in the AP physiology class and has been a part of the local EMT ride along program for a year. She hopes to one day be an emergency medical technician, which puts another strain on the relationship between her mother and her. Michelle is very friendly and sweet, having many friends in different circles. She is bright and always helpful, but has a tendency to be a little pessimistic at times and anxious, being what some would call a worry wart. Michelle is also rather clumsy. She knows that she is a bit of a klutz and often laments how often she stubs her toes into things. She occasionally can be a bit controlling, feeling that if something needs to be done, doing it yourself is the only way to ensure it is done right. She has also been known to nag on friends because she does not like to see people fall short of their potential and becomes frustrated if she feels someone she cares about is being lazy. Advantages: She's in shape from swimming and has good stamina. She has basic survival knowledge from her years as a Girl Scout. Michelle has many friends and few enemies. She has decent medical knowledge. Disadvantages: Michelle is very kind and peaceful. High stress situations make her nervous and increase her chances of mistakes. Her vegetarianism limits the number of things she can eat as she's been a vegetarian for so long her body can no longer process meat and she will become ill if she ingests it. She has a tendency to be a bit clumsy. Designated Number: Female student No. 052 --- Designated Weapon: Super Soaker Hydro Cannon Conclusion: Interesting. Interesting. Being a swimmer and a Sea Scout, this one obviously has an affinity for water. Then she got a water cannon, which is pretty useless. I'm not sure if this is irony or some kind of divine intervention. Can't wait to see how this plays out. - Shamino Warhen The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Ruggahissy Kills: 'None '''Killed By: ' Eliza Patton '''Collected Weapons: Super Soaker Hydro Cannon (designated weapon) Allies: ''' Virgil Jefferson-Davis, Gwen O'Connor, Adam Morgan, Maynard Francis Hurst '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Michelle, in chronological order. The Past: *If You Can't Dazzle them with Brilliance, Baffle Them with Bullshit! *Home is Where the Heart Isn't Pre-Game: *Somebody once told me the world was gonna roll me *Clouds Up *It's Traditional To Nap In Gazebos *C is for Cookie *So We Settled for the Center of Town *Power V5: *Sleep, My Dear *Ave Imperator, Morituri Te Salutant *The Art of Accepting Each Other *That's Crate! *All Our Yesterdays *Reverie Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Michelle Wexler. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Aww, Michelle. I'm totally biased but I loved Michelle. She was both a funny and sweet and sad character because she was such a genuinely good person and her constant struggles and failures were very sad to watch take their toll on her. It's sad her plan could never have succeeded, but I was honored to work with Michelle for as long as I did - Espional *I am going to miss island Jesus. - Kalopsia Category:V5 Students